The Blaine Anderson Show
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Kurt is a fanboy of Blaine Anderson's sitcom "The Blaine Anderson Show" in the 1950's. He wins a radio contest to meet the cast and be in the next episode. Who knew that Blaine would find his true love in one contest winner?
1. Intro

**A/N: This is from the poll of my profile. I hope you guys like the concept. I got it from the profile pic of this fic (Ooo, that rhymed). This is also for:** _Gleekforever12345_. **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Intro**

Kurt snuck up into his family's attic and turned on the radio to his favorite station, Channel 3. Today, they'd be announcing the name of the winner of a contest to meet the cast, and star in an episode of Kurt's favorite show. The Blaine Anderson Show. **  
**

Kurt always had a crush on the main star, Blaine Anderson. Ever since he started watching two years ago. They were going to film an episode in front of a live audience in the winners hometown. Which for Kurt, was Lima, Ohio. All his friends entered, but he entered a total on seventy-five times.

Yeah, he _really_ wanted to be on the show.

"Damn thing, WORK!" Kurt hit the side of the radio and a clear voice was finally heard after at least two minutes of just static.

 _"And now, the winner of that swell concert to be on every bodies' favorite sitcom, THE BLAINE ANDERSON SHOW!"_ The radio head announced excitedly.

 _"We'd again like to again all those who enter..."_ Static again.

"Cheap ass radio!, Work!" Kurt hit the side of the radio harder.

 _"And the winner is..."_ static, _"...Hummel. Again that name is Kurt Hummel. CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'RE GOIN' ON THE BLAINE ANDERSON SHOW!"_

Kurt grinned and jumped up and down, kicking the soap box that the radio was sitting on.

"YES!" Unaware to Kurt's knowledge, his parents could heard him downstairs.

 ** _"GOD DANG-IT KURT, BE QUIET UP THERE!"_**

Kurt blushed hard as he heard his dad's booming voice. But he didn't care, HE WAS GONNA BE ON _THE BLAINE ANDERSON SHOW!_

He was the happiest teen alive.


	2. Chapter 1: A Shock of a Reveal

**A/N: WOW! Has it been 2 years already since I posted chapter 1?! Wow! Well...you've all waited (maybe) for a long time. I've improved my craft and here is Chapter 2 of** _The Blaine Anderson Show_ **.**

* * *

Kurt practically bounced up and down as he drove down to the set. Yes! _SET!_ He knew the odds before were incredibly unlikely, but he had won! And he was about to meet one, the only...BLAINE ANDERSON!

He parked and sprinted towards the studio to see a giant sign on the door: 

**TO ALL PARTICIPANTS:  
** _ **THE BLAINE ANDERSON SHOW**_ **HAS BEEN CANCELLED,  
** **DUE TO THE STUDIO DISCOVERING THE MAIN STAR'S..."SECRET".  
**

Kurt was confused so he walked up to a studio guy about the sign.

"You didn't hear? The studio found out that the kid is a..." and then, right there...he said a word Kurt he only heard when people wanted to preach hate "...faggot..." The man whispered, as if not to "make a scene".

"What's wrong with that?" Kurt questioned, seeming almost...defensive...

The man laughed and patted Kurt on the shoulder, "You're funny, kid..." And just walked away. Kurt looked up to see the man himself, carrying a box of memorabilia the studio let him keep because a lot of the workers there didn't wanna catch "The Gay"...

"Oh my god! You-You're-!" Blaine looked up to see a starstruck Kurt.

"Hey,...you're the kid who won the contest..." Blaine set down the box and offered his hand. "Blaine Anderson..."

Kurt instantly took it and shook it like a mad-man! "I know, I've had a crush on you since I saw the first episode when I was still a Freshman!" Kurt gasped as he realized what he just blurted out and slapped his hand over his mouth, receiving a giggle from Blaine...

"Wow...that's the first I ever heard about an openly gay kid...especially in a town like this..." Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah...we're a bit...uh...yeah..." Kurt couldn't exactly find the words he was searching for...he was constantly teased at school for being open about being gay...a few people accepted him though. Like his parents and a few friends from school...but everyone else would constantly mock him and decreasing-creatively ways...

"I hope you aren't weirded out by this but...do you know any places I could stay-"

"STAY WITH ME!" Kurt shouted for the whole world to hear..."I mean...I...uh..." Blaine laughed again at the blushing boy in front of him...

"How about me...get to know each other first...?" Kurt nodded like a broken bobblehead and they both headed to a place they knew, or at least hoped, would be a...sort of...sancuary...

Breadstix. 


End file.
